


It's in His Eyes

by S2_501



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Party Games, ambiguous pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:47:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23275009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S2_501/pseuds/S2_501
Summary: His stare feels like a burn, but it freezes him in his seat. His eyes might be the death of him, but oh, how they make him feel alive.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 21





	It's in His Eyes

His lips are warm as they push against _his_. Soft, and just the right amount of sweetness. A slight taste of butterbeer. It’s perfect. They stay connected to his for another minute before he pulls away from _him_. The sigh he lets out is wanton, regretful of its end. It’s only then that he remembers they’re not alone.

He leans back and sees the students in a circle around him. Oh, right. This isn’t a fantasy dream of his. It’s because of a dare.

A cough brings his attention back to the boy – no, the man – before him. Their eyes reconnect, and the stare he receives makes him feel hot all over. It starts off by his ears, travelling slowly down his chest and ending at his groin.

The look promises things. Things he’d very much like to do, but he’s not a voyeur, and he suspects his prospective partner isn’t either.

Reluctant, he returns to his seat within the circle and crosses his legs. Hiding what the kiss caused, though he’s not as subtle as he thought by the amused looks his friends give him.

The game carries on to the next round when the bottle automatically turns. He pays it no mind, choosing instead to focus on the man staring back at him. Discreetly shivering at the sensations it gives him. It's strange how his stare feels like a burn, but it freezes him in his seat. _His_ eyes might be the death of him, but oh, how they make him feel alive.

He licks his lips, savouring the taste of the other man. A smirk grows when he notices the other’s eyes follow the movement of his tongue. For his pleasure, he takes a bite of his bottom lip and slowly releases it, teasing the other man.

The other groans somewhat quietly, but he hears it. It’s such a low rumble yet, he can almost feel it against his chest. He can predict he'll feel it for real sometime soon from the way _he's_ looking at him.

It’s as if they’re the only people in the room, undressing each other with their eyes.

Hoots cause him to jump back into reality and that’s when he notices the bottle is pointed at him again.

“Truth or dare?” he doesn’t know who asks, but he’s thankful for the mystery voice.

He looks to the other side, not caring about what his friends think. He needs to know how _he_ looks and he likes what he sees. His grin turns suggestive. He looks around the crowd, all anticipating what his response is, despite already knowing for sure what it will be.

“Dare.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wonder which one you think is the main POV in this... I'd love to hear who you think it is.


End file.
